After The War Is Over
by Luff Bunny
Summary: Harry was never supposed to survive the final battle. Not HBP compatible, but I do get rid of nasty Albus. Slash.
1. Prologue

None of this belongs to me.

After The War Is Over

Prologue

Five years had passed since the wizarding world had let out a sigh of relief, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, He Who Should Not Be Named, had been brought to his knees by the saviour Harry Potter. Unfortunately there was a slight hitch in this, Harry Potter had lived, that hadn't been the plan, the plan had been to off the dark wizard, and the hero would die a saint, and everyone would then worship the memory of Harry. Harry however hadn't been so keen on this and had stubbornly survived.

He had resided since the victory parade and the victory ball, and all the other victory celebrations at Hogwarts, in his own private rooms, and taught as was his right Defence Against the Dark Arts. The school had a waiting list longer than the lake, bearing host to the heroes of the great war, Hermione Granger as the History of Magic professor, Ron Weasley taught flying and Quidditch, Severus Snape the acclaimed spy who had played a vital role in the down fall of the villain of the piece continued to teach potions, Remus taught Care of Magical Creatures, while Neville Longbottom taught Herbology… Whilst the esteemed headmaster oversaw the operation.

Had anyone asked the hero's and heroines of the battle if they wanted to teach, or if they wanted to be at Hogwarts the answer no doubt, well if they were laced with veritasium and alcohol would be no. Ask them why not, and not even that would get an answer out of them. But they all knew.

There were bit players of the war who had been asked and had accepted jobs at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was now the librarian, and Lucius Malfoy had taken over Flich's role at the school, even down to his own cat, Narcissa. Percy Weasley worked along side Hagrid sharing the groundskeeper job, Percy working days while Hagrid covered the nights.

In all Hogwarts was just a big old family.

Each owed two debts, one to Harry, and one to the wizarding world. They each had failed with Harry's survival, and each had failed Harry when they had all in one swoop used the death curse on him. They were now paying for their sins.

For the staff at Hogwarts each considered the formerly safe haven for all, now was worse than Azkaban. The children were the same as normal, though the mantle of most feared teacher had passed from Snape to Potter, it had gotten to the point where he managed to make at least one pupil cry in each lesson, though unlike the predecessor of most feared teacher, he hardly touched the points.

The houses had stayed, though only after great debate, many had felt it was dividing the school, something that bred mistrust and feuds, though Potter had disagreed, citing it only incited healthy rivalry, and Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without the Houses, it was a deliberate insult to the Founders, and then at the end of his speech, which had lasted all of two minutes, was the infamous words, "and what I say goes, and don't you forget it" before he left the room, leaving the rest beaten and in reluctant agreement.


	2. Chapter 1 Byebye Albus

This does not belong to me, I just stole the characters. I'm also gonna rewrite this chapter don't like it very much but for the moment I'm more interested in the rest of the story. Thanks the reviews aussi!

Chapter 1

The weekend was the time when Hogwarts breathed a sigh of relief, when tension was at it's lowest, when the saviour had left for well, no one knew what he actually did, and to be quite honest it would appear no one actually cared, but he was away, and never returned until Monday morning, always appearing for his first lesson looking as ever annoyed and tired. This weekend though had promised more relief to the staff than ever, several high ranking death eaters had been found slaughtered on the steps to the Ministry, and the number of attacks on Muggle's had dropped significantly. It would appear that the war was finally ending completely.

Monday morning had come again, but this time it brought with it shrieks as a whole class ran screaming from the teaching rooms of Professor Potter, where he sat with a smirk on his face, who'd have thought that it would have been so easy to upset a whole class, to manipulate, a simple Abra Cadabra, and they all run away, not that he particularly wanted to teach the brats anyway, and hopefully the ball would be set in motion.

It didn't take long before he was besieged by Albus Dumbledore, others just hovering outside of the door, he could see glimpses as they glanced in and then shot out of reach, well that's what happens when your aim in life is to kill the hero.

"Harry… The students claimed you tried to kill them, using an unforgivable, is that true?" The twinkle had all but gone from his old mentor's eyes, and his voice was weary, he could almost feel some pity for the old fool, almost but not quite.

Standing, letting the wand graze his chest, forcing the older man to step back, he smiled, a sinister little smile, "Do you see any dead students Headmaster, or perhaps you feel that if I tried to kill them I'd miss…" He let the words fall between them, letting them impact before speaking again, "All I said Albus, a simple little incantation, Abra Cadabra"

Lupin afterwards was to tell of how Harry had stolen Dumbledore's twinkle, his eyes had glimmered with suppressed glee as the headmaster had reacted on instinct, but it was one thing for the Boy Who Lived to use the unforgivable on He Who Should Not Be Named, but not for the Hero of Grindleward to use it on the Saviour of the free world…

It took all of an hour for the world to be once more turned on it's head, and Albus to reside in a secure unit within the ministry, stripped of his magic, and his memories, just an empty shell of a man.


	3. Chapter 2 Trying to Eat in Peace

This doesn't belong to me, I'm just borrowing. Slightly longer Chapter!

Chapter 2

"Snape" the name was barked across the Great Hall, as the owner slipped in through the doors, and then turned as if to leave straight away. He'd taken to not eating with the staff, preferring his own company to that of the snivelling masses, and the insanity of their esteemed leader. But it was not to be, Harry had changed the meal times, so no longer could he rely on being the first in, and the first out, having finished eating before the others had arrived. And the entrance to the kitchen had been moved, with the house elves banned from serving food anywhere but the Headmasters Quarters and the Hall.

If he'd been paranoid, and self centred, which admittedly he was both, he would have claimed it had been done deliberately as a way of forcing him to be more sociable, but yet the point of such was beyond him. Contrary to popular opinions among staff, he hadn't mellowed once his spying days were over, he was still stuck teaching imbeciles who had no respect for his art, and stuck talking about which Quidditch team would win out this year. He'd long since come to the conclusion that as long as they didn't fly into him, and he didn't have to referee he didn't care. A completely pointless game.

"Snape" The voice carried across the room, the whole place silent as all eyes swung to stare at the sallow creature who was stood still in the doorway, "Your food is getting cold, and your presence is desired at the table now." Harry. Always bloody Potter.

Students close to the door could make out the faint screwing up of Snape's face, as he muttered to himself internally, unaware that as he mimicked internally his face was expressing it to the few near to him "Snape, join us, we're having an interesting conversation about the benefits of transfiguring someone into an orang-utan you know like in that really interesting series" bunch of fools the lot of them. Or worse "So Snape, would you like to join me for tea" but not a question, he was never asked questions, it was statements, orders, all thinly veiled.

"Now Snape" the tone grew sharper, and forced Severus to move towards the table, if he'd been a teenager he'd have thrown his arms around and stomped, huffing and puffing, sighing and growling, but he wasn't and merely glided elegantly to the head table, ignoring the empty seat next to Potter and sitting at the end, ignoring the glare from his tormentor.

Since the end of Voldemort, Harry had decided that Snape was to be his new best friend it would seem. Just because he hadn't been in on the plan for the destruction of the Saviour. Even when Sev had pointed out that he could care less if the Saviour died, and the amount of times he'd been tempted to just substitute the potions Harry had tested with poison, and quite frankly he didn't want to be friends with the brat. But oh no, that wasn't allowed.

"Snape?" If he could he'd throw a dagger into that irritating throat that kept helping Potter to speak, but instead, he bit the inside of his cheek, his teeth chewing hard, while his lips thinned. His temper was reaching new heights. "Snape!"

"What now Potter!" he couldn't help hissing like a cat down the table, this was farcical, could he just eat in peace? He'd made his feelings clear, and yet the blasted menace was still pushing.

"Just wanted to say hello, didn't see you about today, wondered where you were hiding" He couldn't help but slamming the goblet down on the table with force, denting the heavy wood, and leaving a dent in the goblet itself, as well as spilling the contents on his plate. Great, bloody wonderful, "You shouldn't do that, do you know how much goblets cost Snape?"

It was a good thing that the knife in Sev's hands was currently imbedded in the wood so that it wasn't sticking out of Potters chest.

"Feeling violent today huh Snapey" Count to ten, breath in breath out, focus on the fact that he could leave as soon as desert was here.

"Not talking huh Snapey Snapey?" Blood tasted strange, tangy, he should take something for it, who'd have thought he'd have bitten straight through? At least it gave him something else to concentrate on other than that irritating – he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What damn it?" bloody typical, he gets ignored so he has to come and make his presence felt. "You suffered so you have to make me suffer to Potter? Congratulations your driving me utterly insane." Bloody green eyes twinkling.

"Lets go for a drink in my chambers after you've finished destroying the table" Another bloody order.

"Lets not" He tried pulling the knife out, but it was a bit like the sword in the stone, it was wedged deep and wasn't even rocking. Damn it, he could use it round about now, he could just slit his own throat. Yeah that'd be an idea, no more wretched Potter, no more brats, no more fools. Just peace and quiet. A fork would do though…

Said fork was snatched out of his hands by that twinkling fool, who'd have thought it, two twinkling fools, though by all accounts the older one no longer twinkled. He just slobbered.

He couldn't help but snicker at that, it had served him right- "What, just because I wasn't concentrating on your greatness doesn't mean you can poke me" Bloody Potter…

"No, no I will not go to your rooms, who knows what you'd do to me," his lip curled up in a sneer as he glanced down the table, the rest of the staff were all pointedly not paying attention, though he could swear Lupin's ears were twitching, damn werewolf. "Go pester one of your fans, I am not entering your damn rooms. And the puppy dog look only works if you're a sap"

"Ok Snapey, put it this way, we go to my rooms or we go to yours, yours sound good I've not been recently, it'll be nice to see if you still have the chains, you know I never pegged you for the S&M type –" the rest was muffled as Sev slammed his hand over Potters mouth, and now everyone, students and staff alike had him pegged for some kinky bugger.

He let out a half shriek as a wet tongue stroked across his palm, it was vile, and he pulled his hand away and wiped it on his robes, trying to remove the glistening saliva. "Damn it, one drink in your room, and that's it. Then I'm going back to mine on my own, without an escort, without anyone pestering me. You will not touch me, you will not pour the drinks, I will test said liquid for potion, you will not cast any spells. You will sit at the other side of the room, conversation will be restricted to the weather and where you are going for the holidays. The drink will last no longer than twenty minutes. Understood" His eyes flashed dangerously at his nemesis, who merely nodded grinning.

"Let's go now Snapey" Sev found himself dragged off his seat and pulled forcibly down the Hall back to the doors, with the whole hall avoiding his eyes, though he could swear he could hear some sniggering, he'd deal with that tomorrow though. After he'd dealt with this situation…


	4. Chapter 3 Harry Gets the Giggles

This does not belong to me, tis only borrowed for a while.

Chapter Three

Harry was happier than he had been in weeks, he'd managed to convince Sev to join him for drinks, though at one point he was slightly concerned that the knife Sev had been eating with would end up in him somewhere, and though he'd felt himself flinch with the rest of the hall when it had slammed into the woodwork. But he did admire the way Sev had ignored him, he knew from vast past experience that he never dealt well with teasing, nor name calling, and Snapey had been pushing it. But he was getting bored of being avoided and ignored. It was like the once person he actually trusted didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Ok so he'd changed things to suit chasing Sev… Oh Sev…

And now he was holding his hand, he'd tasted his flesh, tasted the slightly salty skin, smelt the smoky almost peaty scent, mixed with a multitude of herbs, it was sultry, intoxicating… To touch the white silky soft skin, he knew Sev paid attention to his body, his skin was smooth and well cared for, his hair was thick and so luxurious black silk, and his nose, beautiful. Ever since Ron had told him about big nose, big dick… oh my he struggled each time he'd seen Sev. His Sev.

Shifting as he walked, trying to wriggle his clothes into a more comfortable position without alerting the observant potions master of his plight, or maybe he could ask for assistance? "Sev… Could you just-"

"No Mr. Potter, I will not touch you to get you off" he couldn't help but blush at that, maybe he hadn't been as discrete as he should have been. Hell it was worth a try, and they were still walking to his rooms, though Sev rarely went back on his word.

Whispering the password to his painting, they both stepped into the largish living room. It was comfortable enough, especially for what Harry needed it for which was somewhere to relax, somewhere to hide from the glaring eyes, from the scared, frightened scuttling about around him. After he'd gotten rid of Albus it was as if they considered him Voldemort, he was the devil incarnate. And to be fair to himself, which he tried to be as often as possible, he'd lightened up in class, and Sev was back to being the most hated professor. Which was how it should be, in fact the students quite liked him. But Sev, Sev just avoided him.

The room itself though was a light and warm, with creams on the walls, a large open fireplace, a rug that was so tactile and luscious that he couldn't help kicking his shoes off every time he walked in and wriggling his toes in the thick strands of wool, often he'd lie down on it and wriggle, wriggle like a kitten until all the stress of the day would seep away. There was two large arm chairs, suitable to curl up in and a large sofa where he could sprawl right out. All arranged round the fireplace and rug. His desk was underneath the window that looked out onto the lake though he often wondered at the practicality of it, as he often zoned out of marking and spent hours watching the clouds, and the ripples. Though it did mean he got to deduct points when he saw students misbehaving.

It was funny, he actually enjoyed being a professor, he would even say he was good at it, he had the right temperament, was fairly easy going, he was still young enough to understand the problems the students faced, and the excuses given. But now his main source of irritation was gone, he was fair and just. And a hell of a lot more understanding.

Some of his classes had to be taken by a substitute, the boggart class, well no student would understand or deal with his fear, and slugs, the flesh eating slugs he couldn't teach, not after he'd watched Ron after the spell had backfired. Even thinking about it made him turn green.

His spirits were kept under his books in a large cabinet, and that was where he found his Sev, who'd left him to his thoughts, that was Sev, he understood that just because someone was thinking didn't mean they would want to share. He never pushed for information like that, it made him a good spy, for all extents and purposes his Sev was so oblivious to the outside world that no one would suspect he would have been the one who had organized the Order, he'd fed information to the right people, who'd misfed information to Voldemort in such a way that he'd only been suspected once. Who'd framed Wormtail for the death of the Lestrange's, so that they could undo the spell that had brought him back to life.

His Sev, the perfect villain, that no one would ever think he was the hero. But he was Harry's hero. He'd saved Harry, saved him so many times that the life debt he'd owed James had been cancelled out in the first Quidditch match, that Harry owed Sev a life debt of his own. But unlike his father, he knew Sev wouldn't ask for it to be repaid. Unlike Sirius who would remind Sev ten times a day how he owed James, unlike Albus who forced him to do things no person should ever go through. Lupin thanked him sure for the potion each month, but didn't even offer to pay for the raw ingredients, didn't offer to help harvest them, or go into the Forbidden Forest when Sev went for the more dangerous components of his multitude of potions. Hell not even Hagrid had offered to help when Sev had to go deep in.

He could feel his brow creasing as he thought about the injustice of it all. Harry had been fated to die, and Sev had been fated to suffer. A latter day saint, though he doubted Sev would see it like that, though he was undecided on whether or not Saint's complained anywhere like as much as Sev. It was funny though, he'd whine about Students, and kick his heels in the dust about insignificant things, and yet the big things, the fact that he'd been sent to Azkaban for the second time when the Deatheaters fell, that Sirius had once again tried to kill him, that he was the forgotten chapter in the history of the war, that he just didn't mention. But god forbid anyone who touched his cup in the staff room, or if his quill broke.

"Potter, as much as I enjoy the quiet, I fear you'll follow me if I left, you've spent longer than the designated twenty minutes in thought, near half an hour have you kept me sipping my drink, and you have been known to be irritatingly particular when you want something…" God how he loved that silky voice, it was like velvet to his ears. Everything about Sev oozed seduction, oozed sleek sensual sexuality. Well at least to Harry it did…

He couldn't help but slip across to him, slipping his hand into the large elegant hand of his idol's. He could worship at the Altar of Severus for eternity, no doubt about that. Perhaps the unease of his earlier thoughts still played on his features, or maybe Sev was feeling kind, but he didn't mind either way as he found his hand being stroked gently, captured. Held safely. This was his Sev, the Sev who knew when to be quiet, who could be kind even when he didn't feel like it.

He couldn't help but smile, a shy little smile as he was given a glass of something warm and peaty, one of the malts, in one of his short glasses, the golden liquid soothing as he sipped it, in all he felt at ease, not even alarm as he was guided the sofa, before being gently tugged down.

They must have sat quietly for at least half an hour, neither moving except to sip, but not once did their hands slip away, and it was comfortable, relaxing and restful. If he thought he could get away with it, he'd curl up and rest his head against the taller mans body, but there was only so far he could push his potions master. And for the moment he was more than content with this.

"Sev…?" He blushed at how shy he sounded, and ducked his head slightly, but his grip tightened, afraid that his voice would scare away the peace.

He needn't have worried, the distracted "Mmm?" was enough to make him smile again, Sev had been lost in thought too, though who knew where his thoughts took him, no doubt pondering the latest potion he had to brew. Or a detention. He couldn't help but giggle at that, he always came up with the most appropriate punishments. He was wicked man…

"Sev, do you mind if we talk about something other than the weather and holidays?" blast his weak voice, it was easier when Sev was being a bastard and ignoring him, but when he was being nice and spending time he couldn't help but be this coy little creature.

"Potter, need I remind you that you've already taken advantage of my good nature and had more than an hour of my time?" That was his Sev, softly mocking, never a straight answer when it didn't benefit the Slytherin Sex God. Oh no, you had to wade through comments until you took a guess at what he actually was saying, and as he hadn't technically said no, Harry decided it was alright to add more topics.

"Mm, Sev, are you, you know, like not totally hating my company?" Like that wasn't awkward enough. He should have just said, "I'm gay and I like you, do you like me"

"Potter, I'm like-" he sniggered as he mimicked the less than eloquent man beside him, "You know, I'm not totally hating your company. But if you mean am I interested in your friendship, while I don't find you utterly detestable, quite frankly I'd prefer to be left alone. I do not need howlers every two minutes from parents on how I was obviously abusing you as a student. Do I make myself clear?"

"But-"

"No but's Potter, do you realize that the last staff member to get involved with a student in any manner other than friends, was sentenced to be kissed? Although he was abusing his power as a Head of House, and wasn't prowling on the older students, but still the rule still stands no student staff interaction. You may note that it doesn't include after they are equals, but as it hasn't been long since you were in my potions classroom as a student, tongues would wag. An ex Deatheater, and the Saviour of the free world, now do you really think that society would respond well to that match. And may I say Potter, what on earth led you to believe I was a homosexual in the first place?"

He could help but sigh softly, it wasn't often you got Sev to talk for very long, but whenever he did it was like payday, or Christmas, probably payday, much more exhilarating.

"Um, well see"

"No Potter, while I may not have appeared to be attractive to the world, you have no idea about my private life. And just because I haven't thrown you off my arm, and I know your busy snuggling it, doesn't mean I will respond to this. Now I understand that you need to – Move your hand back up from there, I have been more than patient. Now – will you stop trying to touch yourself. Do I have to use a spell to stop you touching, no, good –"

"I'd much rather you used cuffs Sir" he rolled the r, as his body started to squirm, it was heaven, the warmth, the comfort, the creamy chocolate voice, the scent… Dear god he was an aphrodisiac all in one, who needed Spanish fly when you had Severus Snape.

He opened an eye, eyes that had closed as he'd fallen under the spell of Sev, to grin at the flustered man, he seemed to be having trouble forming words. Tempting though as it was to just kiss him he knew that would be pushing it too far.

"Well Mr. Potter, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I can understand that you need someone to talk to you that you feel you can trust, though why you feel you can trust me is beyond my comprehension." He raised his hand to the squawk of indignation, "Yes I know your going to tell me all about how I wasn't the one who wanted you dead, blah blah blah, though you are sadly mistaken, however I wanted you gone from the year dot, irritating brat that you are. Though I must admit I do feel fond of the idiot who could outwit death. Or perhaps was stupid to realize he could die" a small smirk graced those perfect lips, and Harry couldn't help but moan slightly. "However, I do not appreciate being hounded to death by your incessant need to be around me. I am still the greasy git who taught you, I don't suddenly want to spend my free time eating with students, I don't like being embarrassed in front of my colleagues and the brats I am forced to teach, so if you could remember that in future when you decide to make statements about my bedroom. Especially as they'll now be wondering whose the top!"

Sev's fingers had started to poke Harry in the side as he talked and then they started to tickle him, until Harry was in fits of giggles, rolling about helplessly under him.

"Maybe Mr. Potter I should enter the hall dragging you along with a leash, and prove to them that I am Queen Bitch, hmm" god he was beautiful when he was proving a point, and the images, dear god it was enough to keep him hard for a week. Definitely material to be stored when he had trouble relaxing.

Eventually the fingers ceased their tickling, and gently stroked the tears away, "Feeling better now?" He was always so knowing, he could seem so oblivious to it, but Harry knew that Sev knew exactly what was what. How could he not worship the man.

"Thanks Sev, I needed that, though I'd have preferred being tied up…" Always best to let him leave exasperated, he preferred it that way. A sentimental Snape left the school on edge, and the potions master at a loss. He wasn't that kind of person.

"Get some rest, and you will release the elves to serve me breakfast in my room, understood." Sev could order with the best of them. But that was alright.

He missed the exit of the taller man, too shaky from the giggling to sit up to watch him leave, but he knew the moment he left. The room felt bigger, bigger and colder, it was all he could do to crawl into his warm bed and sleep the night, snuggling in the memory of Sev and the knowledge that he'd see him again in the morning, helped him fall fast asleep, safe in his dreams.


	5. Chapter 4 Rudely Woken

This does not belong to me, I'm merely borrowing it.

Chapter Four

Waking to the very rude shaking of your body wasn't the most pleasant feeling; neither was the first thing your eyes glimpse and focus on being a very angry, devilishly angry potions master. It took a few moments before his brain stopped rattling to figure out how he'd manage to annoy his friend so early, in fact it was only the hint "They refused to serve me Potter" that he remembered Sev's parting words, and the fact that instead of doing anything about them he merely went to bed.

Ok so he deserved the seriously dirty look as he smirked, but he couldn't help it, Sev was in a right state all because he didn't get his breakfast when he demanded it, it was cute. He looked seriously cute, his eyes flashing, his hair all windswept from having stormed up, and the slight hint of colour in his cheeks.

"Ouch damn it, what on earth was that for" what now? Ah, now he understood the problem, perhaps he shouldn't react so readily and overtly, but really did it deserve being pinched quite so hard… Though he could honestly say that Sev had touched him intimately.

"Potter, focus on something other than your own, admittedly impressive libido, and focus on the problem at hand" he looked cute when he sighed like that, the rolling of his eyes at the giggle his words had brought, "Yes I know I said at hand, Merlin man, you're not a child any more, act the age you are. Potter!" Harry couldn't help but moan at the growl as him hips started to sway, he did wonder though why Sev stayed when he knew all he'd get was this sort of treatment. Wondered, pondered even, but for the most part enjoyed it.

"No whimpering, if you had kept your cool then I'd still be over there, but as you just act like a kitten rolling in catnip I shall remove myself. Now the house elves, sort it out now. I expect to be eating lunch in my own rooms alone today. I have resigned myself to having breakfast being stared at by ingrates, which will be your fault, and if any of them comment on the chains, I blame you for the use of illegal curses. Now get up, and before you snigger, or smirk, I mean get dressed, I can tell you are already hard. And yes I have seen bigger" He'd withdrawn at the squawk, a grin gracing his face, he was an expert at getting the last word in.

When Harry eventually made it down to breakfast the rest of the staff were only just making there way through the doors, and well the students other than one or two bleary eyed creatures were still up in their rooms. The sneak had conned him into getting up early, but the only evidence that he'd been there was a few crumbs and a few dregs in a cup. He was long gone.

He managed to have a passable breakfast, grinning at the students who glanced at him curiously, even going as far to show them his wrists, all bruise free, now signs of rope marks there, though he was sure that they would peg that down to Snape having them, and as there would be no chance he'd ever show a student any flesh other than his hands and his face, well poor old Sev, he'd be known as Potter's bitch. He almost wished he could be a fly on the wall in Sev's lessons, how many students would spend more time trying to get glimpses of the creamy white flesh that occasionally flashed from beneath his long sleeves.

Aware someone was following him out of the hall, though he didn't slow until they got to his classroom, where he entered and allowed the other access, before closing the door gently, and flicking a sound barrier up, no need for passersby to eavesdrop.

"Professor Potter, may I have a word about the position of the new Headmaster?" Lupin, naturally, he was the only one other than Sirius who'd bothered to make any effort to stay civil after the Albus Affair. But it was a merely civil relationship, the old companionship had vanished, driven out by memories from both the remaining quartet, and Sev, and a lack of understanding about Harry's own actions had led to a collapse of friendship.

He really should just stop zoning out of conversations like that, while Sev just merely looked amused, Lupin was starting to get that impatient look on his face, "Yes, Remus?" unlike most of the faculty he refused to waste his breath with Professor this, Professor that, it was pointless, and it kind of amused him that he refused to copy their lead.

"As you are aware, Albus will not be returning after his brush with the Ministry and yourself, and we are without a Headmaster, whilst there are obvious choices for the position, and the option of opening it up to the public, it was suggested that we consult you to see whether or not you have any suggestions, or as he attacked yourself, you would like to take on the role. If so there would be help as you have no experience, and lack the years of wisdom that most headmasters have…"

"Now, Remus you know as well as anyone that I have something that " ok perhaps the bid for maturity was lost as he sniggered, but Lupin was always so stuffy with him now. Not quite Sirius's "You're parents would never have done such a evil thing" but still patronizing. "Something to offer the school, I could guide them with the wisdom that was behind the defeat of Voldemort, and do stop flinching when his name is said, even Snapey doesn't and he suffered far more under Voldemort than you ever did. Now repeat after me, Voldemort" it was too tempting and the look of disgust thinly veiled with a small smile sent him into fits of giggles.

"Come off it Remus, lighten up, you want my answer, personally I think Snapey would make a more than adequate Headmaster, however you might find he needs encouraging, I think his ultimate aim in life is to never teach again. If you can't then maybe Sprout, she'd be perfect, or Flitwick. But not Mouse, you know Minnie, we've had too much prejudice recently, and a bias to the Gryfindors for far too long, time to let the other houses shine you know. Yes I know Sprout's no longer teaching here, but she was a damn good head of house to her badgers. Hell Remus, if I didn't think your first action would be to find some way for Sirius to work here or at least live here, you'd be a good Headmaster, but we are not having Sirius here. Don't look at me like that, he's mentally younger than most of the students, and he's dangerous, hell he still stalks Sev when he's anywhere near him, and if he tries to slip him poison, or sends another hex Snapey's way, Remus no one would blame Snape if he turned round and demanded retribution, hell the Ministry would support it. I know you think I hate you both, but I don't want him to die or worse, and Snape's evil when he gets his back up. Be fair Remus, if you were in Snape's position… You'd have offed Siri years ago."

He didn't particularly upsetting Remus, for all their disagreements well he was part of his life, part of his history, as was Sirius, but still facts had to be faced at some point. "Look, I'm not threatening him, just stop him before he does something that breaks the camel's back. But it still stands, he is not welcome at Hogwarts. If he wants to talk to me I'll meet him at his home, or we'll go for a drink, but if he turns up here, I'll hold you personally responsible. Just talk to him. Talk to Snape to, see if he'll accept, I doubt it, but it'd probably appeal to his twisted humor to have you offer him the Headmasters role. It's probably open the way for you two to have a conversation too… He's a good man really, when you aren't under the impression he's pondering the problem of how to kill you without being killed. But that seems to just be a hobby to get him through the day."

""Pr- Harry, while I can understand the reasoning behind Sirius being kept away, though I don't look forward to the reaction to his being banned, I do have to question the wisdom of ignoring the fact that in a majority of cases in the history of schooling, the Deputy Head becomes the Head when the Head can no longer act in this role. It'll force her to leave. She's been harping on for weeks about how she's going to update the school. And if she stays on, it's the Head's decision to chose a new Deputy, she'll be demoted, and although you may feel like her house has had many advantages, I'll admit it, Both Albus and Minerva have pushed the realms of favoritism to new peaks, which we both gained from, Minerva made few friends within the rest of the staff. You might be surprised to find that it wasn't just Severus whom took offence to the Leaving Feast being rigged. Hogwarts might find itself presented with a lawsuit."

"She can argue all she wants that it was unfair dismissal, but other than working here for a long period of time, and a passable Transfiguration Professor, what has she got going for her? She ignores most of what goes on within her House, hell you know more about her students than she does, she picks on a couple to pay attention to, and then unless someone else picks up on a problem student she lets them riot. I know that Ravenclaw is better behaved, as is Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, for all the propaganda they happen to be some of my best students, Mione should have been in Ravenclaw, and Ron Hufflepuff, hell Neville should have been in Hufflepuff. It just seems like if we hadn't found each other we'd have ended up like Siri, a spoilt bunch of brats who neither cared or tried and would have delighted on tormenting the rest of the school. Remus, I know she and Albus were intimate, but even he should have dealt with her whole lack of care. If she resigns you'll take over as Head of House, and you try and sort out the bunch of idiots. I want her to resign, it might solve a lot of problems."

"Harry, I – look, we'll see ok, but she might just decide to stay on, she might see it as a way of getting rid of her, and in that case might stick her claws in. Just, well I wouldn't let it be seen that you aren't in favor of her ok. She doesn't know about your involvement in the selection, and if anything is said, I'll blame it on Umbridge, she managed to stick on at the Ministry."

"Remus, you know I don't hate you right, it's just that things have to change, and had to change, else who knows what we'll end up with. I know I didn't particularly go about it in the right way, and maybe I was too harsh on Albus, but you didn't see what he was really like. No we wont get into an argument, I know you think you owe him. But, just try and be objective, k? Look, my students are anxious to get to class, we're supposed to be learning how to protect ourselves from Vampires. Their request, poor old Snape, he'll be pelted with holy water and garlic again." He couldn't help but grin, it happened every year, the first years would fall in to the trap that he was sure the rest of the school still believed, that Sev was a vampire out to suck their blood, and they'd ask how to protect themselves against vampires and then for a week Sev would be stalked. One student even tried to stake him. And then the next lesson would be, what if the vampire could protect themselves against whatever they were taught the lesson before, and then the DADA teacher would try and convince them that actually the potions master was not a vampire. Until Sev would stand outside in the sun looking thoroughly pissed off, and then the lesson would be over, with Sev carrying a bottle of fine brandy. It had been explained that this was how it worked, and Sev would not demean himself unless bribed. Even though it meant he'd be saved from being soaked, and smelling vile.

"Good luck with that, I hear Severus was seen with blood on his face after a failed potion, and it's set them off completely, the ministry keeps getting complaints from parents, and has yet again had to pay compensation for another article in the Daily Prophet after the complaints were leaked. You would have thought after years of this going on they'd all accept that he's far too scary looking to be a vampire. Anyway, off to go take care of my Dryad's, they kindly accepted my invitation. I just hope the lads keep their hands to themselves this year, though I'm not entirely sure the ladies mind" With a wry chuckle Remus left and the hordes entered.


	6. Chapter 5 Indiana Sirius?

This does not belong to me, it is merely borrowed.

Chapter Five

It had started again, the madness, even the Slytherin chits had gotten it into their heads that he was a vampire. Even after they'd had a meet and greet a clan of vampires, who looked normal, in fact had looked more like Muggle Elves, and yet still blasted Nosferatu, that wretched film had won out over commonsense.

"Mr. Jeffrey put that water down, if you insist on throwing it at me, do it avoiding the cauldrons, the water will not mix, damn it boy, what did I just say, every one out while I vent the room, Mr. Jeffrey you will attend detention with Professor Lupin tonight at 7, I heard that boy, ten points from Slytherin and an extra detention on Saturday with Lucius, you should know better than to cheek your head of house. Ms Harris you will drop that stake right this instance, go see Professor Flitwick and inform him of your actions. All of you out now, if I have to tell you once more you will all be in detention until you graduate, no GARLIC" his voice thundered throughout the corridors, as the punch of first years skittered out, with one belligerent child dragging her feet and the large wooden stake, occasionally shooting her Potions Master a dirty look, she'd been so sure she could stake him before he could do anything about it, and then she'd be just like Buffy.

Maybe he should just have his next lesson outside, and preferably it'd be brilliant sunshine and they'd all burn, and swelter as they stood over boiling hot cauldrons. That'd teach them. "Sir why do we have to be down in the cold dark dungeons," was always the question, and sometimes the smarter ones would twig that actually, it was because it was the best form of temperature control, when dealing with boiling liquids all day, the classrooms above ground became inhospitable, with the windows open leading to foreign substances ending up in potions, whilst here, they could work safely. But the majority thought it was because he was a vampire "Ms Harris, I suggest you find your Head of House within the next five minutes before you end up as part of my stores. I do not appreciate students trying to stake me. Now Ms Harris" Bloody girl, bloody muggles.

"Miss Harris, I can see you behind that door, you have ten seconds," Finally he could hear her feet pounding down the stone corridor, Flitwick would deal with her, he had similar problems when lessons came round to Dwarves, suddenly the more stupider of the students decided that he could tell them where caves of gold and treasure were, and would find himself stalked. And he could remember one year when one student with the intelligence of slime decided he was a leprechaun and trapped him in a cupboard for four hours until someone came and rescued him, thinking he could force Flitwick into giving up his gold. Like anyone with a bucket of gold would work as a teacher.

But then you had Lupin, who everyone knew was a Werewolf, and yet the students didn't actually believe it because he was far too nice. So instead of being stalked with bits of silver, he got chocolate and sympathy. God damn students. Though it was funny the year that the school worked together a whole to convince the new first's that Albus was really Father Christmas, the amount of times he had his beard pulled, or a first accidentally walked into him to check he had a big belly, and the barrage of Dear Father Christmas letters he got, that was fun.

It was funny, no matter how much the wizarding community declared they were separate from the muggle world, so many concepts had leaked in, the werewolf had been a muggle concept, it had predated wizards, almost all the mythological, or magical creatures predated wizards. And yet if you talked to any pureblood, any half blood not of first generation, they'd all swear that Merlin created Wizards and then he created Muggles. Well not quite, but it was amazing how blinded to their own supposed superiority they were.

Waving his hand around like Lockhart his voice simpering "Oh and you know those charming muggles, they have such quaint ideas, god, science and all that when everyone really knows that magic is the only real way" He could see how the muggles suffered with their healthcare system and politics, and lack of Voldemort. Sure he'd attacked them but he was no real threat, Muggles out numbered wizards probably more than 500 to 1, not that anyone had bothered to count. "Oh Severus, how it must pain you that your you know, a half blood. Awful shame really" He rolled his eyes, "Oh yes it is such a shame that I'm not inbred, and suffering from problems such as insanity and blood disorders." For gods sake, Muggles had understood the dangers of inbreeding centuries ago, whilst the wizarding community positively encouraged it. No wonder Sirius had ended up as he had.

Though he was sure part of the problem was down to the Weasley's, still pureblood, but each generation pumped out at least seven offspring… Everyone from the Malfoy's to the Dumbledores had at some point in their illustrious heritage had Weasley blood somewhere. Even with the male pregnancies he couldn't think of a single pureblood family who weren't slightly Weasley. And now with Ron and Draco hooking up as a couple, though part of him was sure part of it was the fact that Ron considered himself superior to what he considered the lowly Librarian post, it would appear the Weasleys would be affecting the Malfoys for the second generation in a row. With Molly being cousins to Narcissa, or the former Narcissa. Well Lucius was always into his bloodlines.

"Yes Lupin?" While he often let his thoughts drift in a manner to Potter, unlike Potter he could also concentrate on the outside world, and hadn't missed Lupin creep into the room, "You don't need your potion for a few weeks, Black is currently holed up in his family home, so that leaves me lost to the reason you've ventured down into the dungeons."

Remus couldn't help but be impressed, he asked the question without asking, it was definitely a skill, "So I was chatting to our esteemed leader, who was under the impression that if I offered you a position within the school that meant you didn't have to teach all the dunderheads, that gave you the ability to spend more on ingredients and a larger potions budget, that would give the chance to mold the school into your idea of how it should be, and the ability to hire and fire who you'd want, as well as a bigger pay packet, and dare I say it, more power within the wizarding community, you'd turn it down and continue to work in your dungeons, teaching the students you love, and working within a tight little budget."

"So you want me to be headmaster"

"Pretty much, so yes or no?"

"And I get to change the colour of the headmasters rooms, and I get to eat in my own rooms"

"Well no, you'd have to eat with the school at night, you know showing your presence, but you'd stop having garlic smeared over you, by the way you reek."

"Well you're lucky I'm even here, that little Ms Harris from Ravenclaw has a flair for the dramatic, she's tried to stake me more than once today. I wouldn't mind but the thing was almost as big as her, you wouldn't have thought that with how they see me, they'd use a toothpick to spear my tiny little heart, but no it has to be a massive bit of what looks like wood from the Quidditch stands. Which reminds me, someone should inform Lucius to fix that, we don't want it collapsing because Ms Harris managed to remove the vital pin holding the whole thing together."

"So you accept?"

"Do I look stupid, I get to finally rid myself of the Mouse and her sour screwed up expression, "Really Professor Snape, do you think you should be taking points off my students for taking ingredients from your private stores that you have had to pay for, I mean really when you look at it, they pay for them as you are paid from their fees" the evil witch, you know I took twenty points off one of her third years because they decided for some unknown reason, to scratch onto all of the desks – and get this it wasn't even words, just big swirls so they had to all be refinished as nothing was smooth. And she! She the witch said it was unfair as someone had stuck chewing gum to the underside of one of her desks, and nothing was done about that. I mean it could have been any of them, but we all know she blames Slytherin. So she then goes and takes thirty points off one of my students for, and this is what took the ultimate piss – mind my language, for turning up to a lesson five minutes early, as he was obviously there to be difficult. And they think I'm bad! Lupin, she's the first to go!"

"And Sirius?"

"No Lupin, as much as I sympathize with your longing to be with him, you two being mated-"

"We're no more mated than you and the Mouse, I wish people would stop saying we're mated. I happen to be an adult with adult tastes, even back when we were tormenting you – sorry back when we were at school he was more suited to ten year olds. I'd be more interested in being your mate than him."

"Yes well, that's not going to happen either, though I do admit to having a curiosity to how werewolves actually mate." He couldn't help but blush, well it wasn't his fault that whenever he saw either of the gruesome twosome he thought of two dogs rutting. "Anyway no to Black, Lupin" damn the whine in his voice, but Black made him whine, "Lupin, he tries to kill me all the time, and he just ruins any respect the students have for me. I mean what with them trying to stake me, and then laughing because he's turned me pink with purple polka dots. It's just not on you know. Just keep him away from me"

"Harry said much the same, to keep him away, but he gets bored on his own, sometimes I feel like I'm his mother and I have to keep him entertained. At least when he was here I just sent him into the Forbidden Forest, that kept him entertained and out of trouble. The nearest thing he has at his home is irritating his mother's portrait."

"No Lupin, just no. He can't be trusted, and since the end of Voldemort the Forest has more delicate creatures in, there's a fae dwelling near that pet of Hagrid's, and then you have rare moths and butterflies, no Lupin. He'd eat them, or scare them off. He only likes the dangerous looking ones. And quite frankly after his last visit, it took two months to get the unicorns back anywhere near Hogwarts. And the Centaurs are still demanding we give them his head on a silver platter. It's for his own good. If your that worried about him, send him off on some make believe mission, maybe into the darkest depths of Romania, tell him – ah yes, tell him that a bunch of Deatheaters have set up camp, it'll take him weeks before he realizes that the only danger out there will be him, and a few locals."

"As tempting as it is, can we really risk going to war with the Romanian's, and I'll have you know some of my brethren live over there, who have done nothing wrong."

"Send him somewhere, Alaska, or Siberia, tell him the Germans are after the Arc, he probably hasn't seen Indiana Jones. Just draw a little map, give him a few galleons and send him off exploring" alright now Severus was obviously enjoying himself, a grin was evident, as was that all too easily came by plot. But as far as Remus could tell there was nothing wrong with it. Sirius would be kept busy for months, and in that time might learn to grow up slightly.

"So Severus, if you like I could show you how werewolves mate one on one, a little practical experiment, you do smell rather nice…" oooh those pale white cheeks just flushed with colour like turning on Christmas tree lights.

"Like I said, lets not… Now if you'll excuse me I have some memories to remove from my mind before it explodes"

"Sure you old stud you…"

"Argh, bloody Gryffindors!"


	7. Chapter 6 Muggle Screen

This doesn't belong to me.

I think there may be a standalone of when Sirius was Indiana Jones, it tickles me too much to be left alone. Also sorry about the shorter chapter, the next will be longer I promise! Thanks for the nice reviews as well, they are muchly appreciated.

Chapter 6

It hadn't taken long before Severus was holed up in his rooms, the announcement had been fairly sudden, Lupin had announced over the evening meal, which had waited for, Severus that he was to be the next headmaster. It could have gone down better, though the Snakes of the school had all cheered, and the Malfoy's had smiled this odd little smile. But Severus had merely stood up, thanked the School for their kind reaction, and excused himself, just missing the hex that the Mouse had sent his way.

Lupin was banned from the dungeons, as soon as he stepped foot in the main corridor the alarms went off, and everyone would stare at him, though Harry just ignored the lights and noise and carried on to his Sev's rooms. From which he was sent away under the strict order that no one was to bother the new headmaster under pain of death, and that he would need at least a week if not more to sort through the chaos, and he wanted to go through the thousand and one rules that ruled the castle. Not that anyone expected any different.

What was slightly odd about the disappearance of the Head, other than he allowed the school to have the time to celebrate, which pretty much meant they spent the whole week running riot, actively encouraged by the Mouse, was the strange packages that appeared shortly after Harry's dismissal, and the flurry of activity from the House Elves. There was also this strange snickering and chokes of laughter that came from the Headmasters tower, but as Severus was still in the dungeons, they took it to be the portraits telling jokes.

According to Dobby, who was under strict orders not to tell anyone about the location and the activity of the Head, he was allowed to assure, or disappoint the staff and the school, that he was eating, and he was still alive. Other than that, nothing.

If he had been allowed to say anything, he would have babbled about how the new Headmaster had muggle items in his rooms, that he'd moved up to the tower, and spent many hours each day watching a big screen which showed some poor unfortunate soul, whom Dobby was sure he recognised from somewhere, wade through the darkest jungle of Bolivia, wrestle logs that looked like Crocodiles, and generally look like a right idiot as the camera would pan out and a road could be seen a hundred metres from where the man was, and in the not so distant area shops and hotels. Perhaps it was a new muggle show, but whatever it was Dobby was sure it tickled the Head. The amount of discs that appeared grew each day, all with tiny writing of time and location. Occasionally the Head would flick through the rule book, crossing out the odd rule, but generally unless the man wasn't moving – which also amused the Head, he kept watching, and eating popcorn.

If it hadn't been for the fact Dobby couldn't find that channel on the kitchen muggle screen, and the Head never stopped watching, he'd be sat all day watching too, it was fun, and free house elves deserved to have holidays too, though, perhaps if he was really good he could ask to watch sometimes?

If he'd been asked his preference between the new and old Head, he'd have hesitated, while he was only just getting to know Snape, well know him as a Headmaster, Albus had always scared them, them being the house elves. There was something about a kindly old man with twinkling eyes, and a long flowing beard, he always seemed far too nice. Overly nice people tend to have skeletons in the cupboards, no this Head was human enough.

But Dobby was still under his restrictions and all of his thoughts remained locked within his head. He was still planning to sneak in and watch the muggle screen though, and he might even sneak someone of the hot buttery popcorn.


	8. Chapter 7 A New School

This doesn't belong to me.

Chapter Seven

There had been several changes once the headmaster had appeared from his isolation. For one History of Magic now ranked as the best subject in the whole school, with those who'd opted out of the class, opting back in. This was due to the exuberance of the new Professor, Draco Malfoy.

It was now a common sight to see the lessons taking place around school, with the normally refined and dignified Malfoy leaping about on tables, and brandishing swords and wands, his blonde hair flying all over the place.

At first when the announcement of Malfoy taking over Professor Granger's role so soon after she'd gotten it, had been met with much disapproval, Slytherin loyalty and Draco buying his way in had been mentioned. But once he'd taught his first lesson it had become clear why the switch had been made. Unlike Granger's monotonous reading from text books, Draco would start off on one subject and get side tracked with another, almost babbling with excitement as he described the leading up to a Goblin Civil War, or an assassination of some nobleman. He'd act out scenes, complete with death scenes and passionate shadow fighting.

The students loved the new method, gone were the days where you'd pay someone to take notes while the rest of the class slept, instead it became a great game of who could set Draco off and one of his stories, so they wouldn't have to take notes, not realizing that they were learning far more than they ever had before. The Great Hall was normally buzzing with the latest lesson, often with students acting out scenes, and others bickering about who was more to blame over certain situations, with Draco sat with the teachers grinning happily.

Hermione was in a similar situation, no longer did she have to teach students who didn't read up in advance on future lessons. Though at this point it must be said that often the students would ask what was the next topic in History would be, so they could work out what would be the best scene for their Professor to act out.

She was happy though, blissful as the Head of Archives, which basically translated as Librarian, where she spent hours trawling through the thousands of books, shushing the children when they breathed too loudly, She'd get to complain to the day's library monitor about how in her day students were taught how to respect books, and not as it would seem today, use the Library as a private make-out room. She also introduced pencils into the school, having banned all quills and ink from her precious library, as someone had dared to make notations in one of the books, and it had taken several cleaning spells and an ink eraser to get rid of it. Food and drink were also banned.

Books that were returned with the pages dog eared were then ironed, and the student who dared do such a thing was fined and had to promise on a stack of History of Hogwarts that they would treat the books with more respect.

Throughout the school students would mimic Ms Granger, making the Ms into Mzzzzzz Granger, using the strict high pitched squeak she'd acquired through defending her precious books from the miscreant students. "No running in the library" "This is a library not a kitchen, out with that food" "Library's are not for practicing magic they are for books. Out!" would echo through out the halls, sending teachers and students alike snicker. Madam Pince hadn't been anywhere as strict as Hermione.

The Great Hall was now cleaned immediately after the meals as most students preferred to use it as their study hall, with the room to both work in groups and singly, and with the Professors now no longer on active defense duty, they had more time to explain and help.

Two new additions to the school came in the form of the Weasley Twins, who had taken the role of Head of Slytherin between them and Potions Professors. As with all of the new Headmasters ideas, at first they thought he was barking mad, barking mad headmasters being the norm at Hogwarts , before seeing the brilliance behind it.

Fred and George had a system, as Slytherin were desperately in need of repair after many of the house still remained. This led some of the Gryffindor's to launch a campaign on punishing those whom were deemed to be death eaters, causing riots throughout the school. It took both Weasley's to calm down students who'd been unfairly picked on, those whom were falling behind due to depression and those whom were struggling now that their parents were imprisoned.

Their new house reacted well to them, they were devious enough to dispel the Gryffindor taint, and had an interesting way of dealing with major upsets within the house, teaching pranks being one of them. They also took the House under their wing and fought with a rather disgruntled Minerva over all unfair infractions, that the Slytherin's felt they could trust them. In all it was working very well.

In Potion's the two of them being in class made it easier to prevent accidents, having not acquired the sixth sense that Severus had, but they did well. As they were naturally inclined to potions, loved experimenting, and had a soft spot of future mischief makers, their exuberance infected the classes similar to that of Draco's, and when accidents happened, unlike the former stern Potions Master they reacted in good spirit. Severus however gave them six weeks before they would start getting twitchy having had enough experience in the classroom to know that potions was incredibly dangerous with certain students around.

It was funny how life adapted though, when Albus had first been arrested, the school had gone into mourning, but now it was almost as if Dumbledore's time was forgotten, the school ran on an even keel, with the Headmaster stern, but fairly fair.

There was a few upsets with the new school rules, the removal of school policy to accuse Slytherin's first of disobedience, and the removal of another policy that Gryffindor's must win the House Cup each year. It was explained to both Houses that this didn't mean that Gryffindor would be sabotaged if they fairly won, and neither did it mean that Slytherin would not be questioned if it was obviously them, but it did go a long way to integrating the Snakes back into the school.

Severus still hadn't given in to Harry's demands of a relationship, but Harry was optimistic, as only a fool in love could be. Severus was just happy to keep on as they were, learning to enjoy the peace in the school, peace in the community, and enjoying the lack of grease in his hair. For now the boat would remain unrocked.

Fin

Author note: For now it's over, until I can focus on this again. At the moment my heads buzzing with lots of different plot lines, and my dreams keep pestering me. Also would love a beta if anyone has the time.


End file.
